


Speechless

by sunnidaydreamer



Series: Life and Love Among the Stars [4]
Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aunt Clarith, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Like one booty grope and mention of wine, just tooth rotting fluff, that's as mature as it gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: A thought strikes Meier that he can't shake.Set a few months after the events of Just a Little Shy





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the song [Speechless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAQAj2nwnb0) by Dan +Shay earlier today and this idea wouldn't leave.

Ester was a year old now; her teeth were coming in, making her cranky unless she had her chilled teething ring. Charlotte was working in the garden, pulling weeds and watering plants, hair in a ponytail and gloves covered in soil, as Meier sat with their daughter. He had a book in hand, wanting to read but finding his eyes drifting from the pages as his thoughts wandered.

They were married, they had a daughter...but due to their circumstances he realized: they had never had a proper date. An evening where they went to a fancy restaurant, or the cinema. With Ester around it was hard enough to find time to be intimate when she was napping, let alone time to go somewhere by themselves. Meier furrowed his brow, he had his wife and daughter, why should the lost opportunity for a date stick with him so strongly?

"-ling? Darling!"

He snapped out of his stupor, not realizing he was so deep in thought that he had slipped down in his chair to the point his back almost met the seat. 

"Yes, love?" he tried to ignore it as he went to his knees, then stood.

"Are you alright? I looked in and you had slid down, with such a pained expression! Are you hurt?" she fussed over him, patting his sides and back, sliding his sleeves up to check his arms, cupping his cheeks to pull him to eye-level. 

It was sweet, and Meier found himself trying not to chuckle as she inspected him. It was a habit she had picked up from Clarith; being a doctor, habit made her inspect friends and family when she thought they might be hurt or sick. A habit, it seemed, that had rubbed off on Charlotte. He waited patiently as she looked him over, pecking her nose when she was done.

"I'm fine, starlight. I was lost in thought," he reassured, hands resting on her waist.  
"Too lost it seems." She joked, gently patting his chest. 

He pecked her cheek and moved around her, leaning down to pat Ester's soft locks, only to jolt upright suddenly.

"Charlotte! Really now, can't a man pat his daughters head without being groped?" he teased.

She laughed as she made her way to the kitchen, going to wash her hands despite her having had gloves on. Meier looked back to Ester, happily chewing on one of her plushies, and made his decision. 

"Darling, I am going to see Clarith for a few moments, alright?"

\--

"So you want to take her out, and need me to watch Ester, right?" Clarith sat her teacup down, reaching for a cookie. 

Meier nodded. "It won't be the same as if we were still courting, but it's still something I'd like to do."

Clarith nodded absently as she nibbled on her cookie. "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

Meier paused, realizing that he had no idea what to do for their date.

"I...suppose I hadn't got that far yet." He admitted.

The dhampir rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "You can't exactly have a date night without a plan, you know."

She bit the cookie in half, setting it down and reaching for her tea as she chewed. Meier knew she wasn't being cruel but still felt like a fool. The idea had taken root, but a plan had not followed, and now he had dragged Clarith into it half-assed.

"I apologize. It's so obvious, I don't know how it slipped my mind." He conceded. 

Clarith sipped her tea for a moment, forefinger on her free hand tapping at the tabletop. Finally, she set the cup down, resting her arm on the table as she leaned forward with an almost frightening gleam in her eyes.

"Alright, here's the plan."

\--

A few nights later, Meier broached the topic with Charlotte. As they readied Ester for bed, he drew up the courage to talk to her. Ever perceptive to her husband it was no surprise when she started talking softly as they left the nursery.

"Is everything alright, Meier? You've been strangely quiet tonight."  
"Tomorrow night Clarith is going to watch Ester. We have a date." The words came out in a rush despite his efforts to stay calm. He still had no idea why he was so affected by this. 

Charlotte blinked twice, slowly. No words coming to mind after his speedy declaration. "A...a date?"

Meier took a moment to gather himself. "Yes."  
"Where to?"  
"It's a surprise."

That bewildered her, they never kept secrets. Well, there was a few months ago...but that was it! "Alright, dear."

Meier nodded, mostly to himself. "Alright. Please wear something nice. I want tomorrow to be...special."

Charlotte smiled sweetly, gripping his shoulder lightly to tug him to her level so she could kiss him. "Of course, moonbeam."

He flushed at the nickname; she rarely used it, it was special. 

_While still on Earth they had almost been caught one night, her brother having heard talking in her room. When he opened the door, Charlotte was sat on the window nook, moonlight spilling into the room, making her seem to glow. _

_When Alan had asked who she was talking to, she had replied the moonbeams with a brilliant smile. Her brother just nodded a bit and told her to get to bed, shaking his head as he left. She had yawned, turning to Meier as he peeked back into her room once it was safe._

_"I am rather tired. Perhaps we can talk tomorrow night instead?"_  
_"Of course, get some rest Charlotte. I'll see you tomorrow night."_  
_"Till tomorrow night, moonbeam."_

_"Till then, my sun."_

\--

The following evening, as the clock ticked to six-thirty, a knock sounded at the door. Meier opened it, smiling gratefully as Clarith stepped in.

"Alright, where's my niece?" She playfully demanded.  
"She's in the den, Clarith. And thank you again,"

The brunette waved off his thanks dramatically. "You act as if getting to watch my niece is a trial! Honestly, Meier, how many times have I jumped at the chance to watch her now? At least three."

Meier chuckled as he closed the door. 

"Hello, Clarith!" Charlotte called from upstairs. "I'll be down in a minute!"

"No rush, take your time." Clarith returned as she made her way to the den.

Before Meier could follow there was movement on the stairs: he looked up and felt his world stop. 

She stood at the landing, one hand on the railing, the other holding up the skirt of her dress so she wouldn't trip. She was [stunning](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c00db96c7083402f1d8cc6adec5aad3d/tumblr_pxui61VHkZ1qlsqy2o2_640.jpg), in a beautiful red gown with a black lace pattern from the waist up and down her arms, acting as sleeves. Her hair was pinned up, light makeup on her face, matching earrings.

Meier was speechless.

She blushed and descended the stairs, letting go of the skirt as she approached him. "Well? How do I look?"

He still couldn't speak, mind blank as he gazed at her. Finally, his mouth moved. "Amazing..."

She smiled and looked down for a moment. "You as well, my love. A [tuxedo](https://66.media.tumblr.com/788952a9ec52349488dd6513062c558e/tumblr_pxui61VHkZ1qlsqy2o1_640.jpg) suits you."

He flushed and fiddled with his coat, brushing his hands over his front nervously.

Clarith returned to them, Ester perched on her hip. "Well, well, well! What a fine pair you make! What do you think, Essie? How do mommy and daddy look?"

Ester giggled happily, clapping her hands together in delight. Clarith approached, holding the tiny girl out.

"Alright, time for kisses. Mommy and daddy are gonna be back after you've gone to bed no doubt."

Ester's giggles increased as her parents playfully smothered her cheeks with kisses, grabbing for Clarith after she drew Ester back.

"Thank you again," Charlotte said as she straightened Ester's sleeve.  
"No problem, I'm always happy to help. Have fun you two!"

She escorted them to the door, the two waving to them from the door before heading in.

Charlotte was surprised by the presence of the carriage, one of the more humanoid robots acting as driver. Meier opened the door and helped her in, sitting across from her and closing the door. 

With a small jolt, they started forward.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Lumina's, several other couples present as well. Soft music played from the stage; a trio of women, two playing string instruments, a harp and violin, and the third singing. They were led to a table in the back, near a window, and handed their menus. Meier set his down, after all, he could only consume small amounts of human foods, but then decided to look over the menu anyway. One of the waitresses, a Barbarois, stopped at their table a few minutes later, smiling as she addressed them.

"Hello, my name is Amara, I'll be your waitress tonight! What can I get you folks for drinks?"

Meier had to resist snorting softly, he knew she had to say that, but it still was amusing to him. There was little he could drink aside from the synthesized blood, after all.

"A bottle of Bloodwine, a bottle of Galeios Strawberry wine, and some water, please," Charlotte spoke up. Amara nodded as she wrote the drink order down, tucking the pencil behind her fluff-tipped ear. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Dinner proceeded pleasantly; Charlotte's steak was perfectly medium rare, the wine was wonderfully sweet, and they caught up on the small things they hadn't had time to talk about for some time.

Charlotte was amusingly tipsy, giggling softly at the smallest things, holding Meier's arm and leaning against him as they walked the moonstone path near the lake. The crystal lamps made the water sparkle, the only sounds being the soft lapping of waves on the shoreline and the quiet click of his wife's heels on stone. The couple stopped at a bench situated near the water, sitting as the cool air slowly helped Charlotte sober up a little.

"Meier, my moonbeam, this has been a wonderful evening." She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder, eyes drifting closed. 

Meier smiled and leaned his cheek on the crown of her head, looking at the waves as the took a moment for just them.

\--

It was an hour or so later when they arrived home, Meier carrying a dozing Charlotte in his arms. He closed the door quietly, managing to cradle his wife in one arm, and carrying her upstairs to bed. After helping the half-asleep woman get into her nightgown and wash her face he headed to Ester's room. Predictably, she was tucked in and sound asleep.

He headed next to the den, the slowly dying fire illuminating a sleeping Clarith, head on a throw pillow and legs dangling half off the loveseat. Meier took the afghan blanket off the back to cover her with. He whispered a soft 'thank you' and extinguished the fire, heading upstairs to bed.

He'd have to ask Clarith to babysit more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, those ARE my Charlotte and Meier sims.


End file.
